All Thanks To Hawalons
by Winter's Tales
Summary: They got together all thanks to the MIGHTY hawalons.


**A/N- Natsume is one year older then Mikan.**

**Hope you like it . . .**

**All Thanks To Hawalons**

"Give me these! I came here before you," a twenty years old brunette yelled.

"Do you think I care? Now shut up, you are making my ears bleed," an emotionless voice replied.

"I'll continue to shout until you give me back my hawalons."

"Look Polka-dotted panties, don't irritate me."

"Pervert, you peeked," Mikan screeched.

"Who would be interested to? Not me," Natsume replied while smirking.

"I don't even know you and you irritate me already!"

"Likewise Polka. Why don't you just buy something else? I'm getting late. Here take some money and buy some other stuff," he said coldly.

"I don't need your money, pervert. I've waited one entire week to buy these hawalons but I woke up late and now only one is left and you're not giving it to me," the girl replied in an exasperated tone.

"It's your fault to have wakened up late. Besides I hate these hawalons. They are disgustingly sweet."

Natsume could not understand why he bothered answering her. Usually if it was another girl, he would have ignored her and glared at her, but the brunette managed to get him talk back to her and actually even got a smirk from him.

"If you hate them so much, then why are you buying them?" the girl demanded in a 'you-better-have-a-good-reason' tone.

"I can't help if my younger brother likes it."

"What you have a younger brother? Cool, I've always wanted to have a sibling. Is he with you right now?" The girl said, excitedly.

"As a matter of fact Polka-dots, I'm here alone or are you so stupid to even notice."

"I'm not stupid. Take the hawalons. I let it go this pass this time but it's only because of your brother, pervert," Mikan said , turning around only to complete a 360 degrees spin and asked the raven guy, "What's your name?"

"You're already interested in me, Polka?"

"I'm not. If you don't want to say, it's your wish. Bye."

The raven lad surprised Mikan and himself when he muttered his name, "Natsume Hyuuga."

The girl seemed to ponder over something and then asked Natsume, "Are you the best friend of Ruka Nogi, Hotaru's fiancé? "

"You know Ruka?"

"Yep, Hotaru's my best friend and Ruka often talks about a certain Natsume, his best friend apparently. "Is that you?"

"Hn," the crimson eyed guy gave one sharp nod.

"Ruka-pyon once told me that his best friend's younger brother had a weak body and was hence often forced to remain in hospital. If you're Natsume, then . . ." Mikan trailed and then shut up, when she saw Natsume's face darkened.

She stuttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I'll better get going."

She turned her back to the lad and was about to walk away when she heard Natsume say, "Youichi got out of the hospital this morning and he wished to eat hawalons."

"Natsume, would you mind if I ask you to let me meet him?"

The raven lad did not reply and started to walk away. He then turned his head and glanced at her, grumbled emotionlessly, "You're coming or not?"

Mikan smiled widely at him and followed him.

Natsume wondered what the matter was wrong with him. He actually allowed a girl to know so much about him and that too, just within the first conversation they ever had, let alone that, they never met until today. His best friend's fiancé did not talk much. If she did, it was either to blackmail or to say something about her inventions. Natsume wondered how the cold, emotionless girl could be friend with such a loud and bubbly girl. It was the same as Ruka and him. Opposite attracts.

Wait, he did not like her, right? Damn the girl was messing with his head. The brunette called to him as he seemed to be deep in thought. And when he didn't snap out of his trance, she started waving her hand in front of his face. That caused Natsume to return back on earth and he grabbed her still waving hand. He glared at her. She felt her hand tingling and her heart drumming. She blushed.

"Hey. It's not my fault, you spaced out," she defended.

A 'Hn' was all that she got from him.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, by the way."

"I prefer calling you 'Polka-dots'"

"Pervert," Mikan said while smiling. She knew he was not bad. He just had difficulty to express his joy. She felt happier then usual and was feeling very warm. Even though, she met him just today, she felt comfortable with him. She could hear her heart beating faster than usual and she wondered whether her blood pressure was high.

Mikan met Youchi, a perfect little replica of Natsume's personality, and cooed at him. He first called her' hag' but gradually became quite close to her and considered her as his friend.

Both Natsume and Youchi were smitten by he , only their feelings differed. Natsume's feelings were in a romantic way and Youchi in a brotherly way.

Mikan visited Youchi everyday and that approached Mikan closer to Natsume, and vice-versa. They got together six months after their first meeting. In case you are wondering why it took so much time, well you do know how big Natsume's ego is and how dense Mikan is. Natsume overcame by a rush of jealousy, confessed his feelings to her. Ruka and Hotaru wedded each other and their wedding was hilarious. Hotaru refused to wear a white gown and preferred a black one to it. It was Ruka who ended with white. One year after their best friends' wedding, Natsume proposed her in his infamous perverted, possessive and unromantic way.

6 years later. . .

"Mommy, daddy, tell us how you met?" asked one of her four years old twins. The twins did not resemble each other too sharply, you could distinguish them. Netsuke had deep chocolate eyes and raven hair while Mitsume had crimson eyes and light brown hair. Mitsume's character was like Natsume and Netsuke, Mikan.

Natsume was lying on the bed with Mitsume sitting on his stomach quietly and Netsuke was curled up in his mom's lap. The twins laughed throughout the story. Obviously Mikan scratched the perverted comments but it was of no use as Natsume filled in only these parts of the story. He even dared to call her by her panty design when proposing her. What a jerk. She loved him however. The twenty six years old brunette tucked the kids under the blanket and gently planted a kiss on their forehead. She switched off the light and left the room.

As soon as she closed the door of the kids' room, Natsume pinned her against the wall and whispered huskily, "No goodnight kiss for me? Never mind, we're going to be busy tonight, very **busy** all night! "

"You're such a pervert."

"And to say that it's due to hawalons that we met."

"That's why I thank and eat hawalons everyday."

He swifted her into his arms and murmured, "You taste better than hawalons though."

He then kissed her passionately and heatedly. He made their way inside their bedroom and . . .

**The End**


End file.
